Monster Within
by Fliqpy492
Summary: Flippy moves to a new town, hoping to start a new life. However, his evil side threatens to take over and kill everyone he's close to. Can he defeat his dark side before it's too late? Rated M for blood and gore and some language, just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome

**Monster Within**

_Hello. This Happy Tree Friend story will feature the tree friends in human form and OCs. I do not own HTF, they belong to Mondo Media. Please read and enjoy._

Chapter 1: Welcome

Rain. The sound of a heavy rain seemed to be the only thing to soothe Flippy. Whenever he got the feeling, he would listen to it rain, whether it was on tape or actually raining outside. Flippy shut his eyes and held his dog tags in his hands. His father had given him these tags, when Flippy was only seven years old. But that was awhile ago and his parents were dead. Flippy only had two uncles and a cousin now. He opened his eyes and looked out the car window. There was a street sign that read, "Happy Tree Town-twenty miles." His uncle, Pop, was taking him there to have new home, and a fresh start. Flippy closed him eyes and listened to the rain.

Flippy opened his eyes. The rain had stopped, and they were pulling up on the driveway. Flippy looked out the window and saw a girl. She had red hair, hazel-colored eyes, and was wearing a red sweater and pajama bottoms. She was getting a drink of water. _**She's exquisite. I will love plunging my knife into her abdomen and watching her guts spill out,**_a sinister voice echoed within Flippy's head. Flippy immediately put in his head phones to listen to the rain. The sound of rain always drowned out the voice. Pop noticed this and quickly paid the babysitter and brought Flippy into the house.

"Try to get some sleep, ok." Pop said with a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." Flippy said, "It just came back."

Before Pop could say anything Flippy went into his room and locked the door. Pop just sighed, put out his pipe, and went into his kid's room. Cub was still sound asleep, so Pop went to bed himself.

_**No matter how much you fight me, I will still win. I will kill everyone you know and care about**__, _the voice kept talking in his head. Flippy's eyes kept changing from bright green to dark yellow. Then the conversation with himself happened.

"I will let you hurt anyone again." Flippy said.

_**You cannot control me. Your hold is weakening**_ It said.

"I will kill myself if I have to."

_**You tried that already**_. It said as It motioned toward the scar on Flippy's wrist.

"I will find another way to stop you." Flippy said.

_**You need to rest. You will need strength to meet our new victims tomorrow**_. It said, ignoring that statement.

The voice went away and Flippy retained his bright green eyes. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and laid down in his bed and fell quickly asleep, only to be welcomed by nightmares.

The nightmare starts out the same. Flippy is nine years old. He is having a sleep-over at his house with his friends, Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom. Flippy's mother is on the phone in the kitchen. His father is watching the game in the living room. The same thing always happens. Flippy's mother, Carol, cuts her arm on something, and starts bleeding. His father, Frank, sees this and runs into the other room. He comes back not with bandages, but wearing his military outfit. He has dark yellow eyes and is holding a large combat knife. The three kids run, but are helpless to watch as Frank stabs Carol with the knife and slices her open. Blood and intestines spill onto the floor. Frank comes toward the children. Flippy watches as his friends die painfully in front of him. The nightmare ends.

Flippy opens his eyes with a small scream. Heavily breathing, he checks his eyes in the bathroom mirror. They are going from dark yellow back to bright green. _**I'm glad you remember the night I was born,**_The voice echoed, _**It's such a shame that your father had to be shot to death, I thought he was a very delightful man.**_Flippy shook the voice off and turned on the water in the sink to calm himself. The clock read 3:45 a.m. Flippy laid back down and turned on the light. Refusing to go back to sleep, he turned the light on to read a book. Before Flippy could start reading, there was a knock at the door.

"Flippy, are you ok?" Pop asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just the dream again." Flippy replied.

"Flippy, I'm sorry, but I called a psychologist. You have a meeting with him after school tomorrow."

"That's ok. I know you want to help. I might be able to finally beat it if I go to a psychologist."

"That's good. I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning." With that, Pop went back into his bedroom.

_**Don't count on a quack stopping me!**_It called deep from Flippy's psyche.

"Just leave me alone. You will be killed." Flippy replied back, as calmly as he can.

_**I'll be back in the morning. I cannot not die easily.**_It said.

The voice left. Flippy breathed a sigh of relieve. He then fell back into a deep, uninterrupted sleep, something he hadn't done in years.

Pop sat in his bedroom, mourning. Six years ago, his sister was murdered. Two years ago, his wife was killed in a car accident. The only people left is his nephew, Flippy, his son, Cub, and his brother, Disco Bear. A day ago, Pop had checked Flippy out of the mental hospital for children and adolescences. He was determined to help Flippy get rid of his other personality, even if it killed him. Pop promised his dying sister that he would take care of Flippy. Pop sadly sighed and went to sleep.

Flippy woke up the next morning, fully rested. Flippy showered and dressed. He went out into the kitchen and saw Pop giving Cub some cereal.

"I'm going to take Cub to school and then go to work." Pop said, then asked, "Would you like a ride?"

"No thanks. I'll walk." Flippy responded.

"Ok. Don't forget your appointment at 2:00 p.m."

"I won't. See you later Cub."

"Bye-bye!" Cub said excitedly.

Flippy walked out the door. he saw the neighbor girl get into a car with her friends, three guys and two girls. Flippy began walking toward the high school. _**Hey Flippy. Ya miss me? **_The voice echoed within Flippy's head. _Just ignore it and it will go away, _Flippy thought. _**Don't be so sure. I think I will kill Pop first, then maybe turn Cub like us. **_Flippy fought to ignore it and just focused on where he was going.

Flippy got through the whole day without hearing the voice. He avoided everyone, not wanting to tempt It. He arrived at the psychologist's office at 1:50 p.m. he went up to the secretary.

"Welcome. Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's at 2:00, my name's Flippy." Flippy replied.

"Well the doctor is free now so you can go right in."

Flippy entered the office. The doctor was trying to play golf, but kept failing.

"Damnit!" the doctor cursed, then he looked up and said, "Oh, hello. You must be Flippy. Come and sit down."

Flippy sat down in the chair. They both just sat there in silence for at least ten minutes. Flippy observed the doctor. He was pretty young for a psychologist. He had shaggy, light-blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a brown sports jacket and black dress pants. The doctor eventually broke the silence.

"So, what brings you here?" The doctor asked.

"I hear a voice in my head. It wants to kill everyone." Flippy said causally, "I hope you can help me doctor..."

"Call me Lumpy. How long have you had this other personality?"

"Since I was nine."

"What could have happened to give a kid like you the type of PTSD that normally occurs in war veterans?"

"My father...killed my mother and friends in front of me. He was going to kill me too."

"I heard about that. Such a terrible event." Lumpy continued, "Tell me about your other personality."

"I call it Fliqpy." Flippy said, "My name with the first "P" flipped. He looks just like me except he has dark yellow eyes and an extreme bloodlust."

"Does he influence you to attempt to kill?" Lumpy asked intrigued.

"No. He attempts to overshadow me so he can do the killing." Flippy explained.

"Interesting..." Lumpy said, trailing off.

"Can you help me?" Flippy asked.

"I might be able to. But we'll need more sessions. Come back tomorrow at the same time."

"Ok." Flippy said, heavily breathing.

Lumpy saw Flippy's eyes suddenly changed from bright green to dark yellow. He began laughing manically.

"Hello doc." Fliqpy said.

"You must be Fliqpy. I'm Lumpy. I'm here to help Flippy be rid of you." Lumpy replied.

"You can try doc. I am so much more stronger than that pathetic weakling."

"Believe what you want. You will not kill anyone."

"You got some balls talking to me without fear. Would like your guts on the floor?" Fliqpy said, then asked.

"You cannot..." Before Lumpy could finish, Fliqpy lunged at Lumpy, wielding a sharp pocket knife. He stabbed Lumpy in the arm, before he pushed Fliqpy off. Lumpy quickly splashed him in the face with cold water. Flippy's eyes changed back to normal.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I had this under control." Flippy said.

"Don't worry. I'll do the best I can to help." Lumpy replied while bandaging himself, "Go on home, get some rest. Come back tomorrow at the same time."

"Ok." Flippy said as he went out of the office.

Flippy left the office at 3:00 p.m. As he headed home, he called Pop on his cell phone to tell him where he was and that he was coming home. _**That was fun! Didn't you think that was fun? **_Fliqpy echoed from Flippy's mind.

"No, I did not think that was fun! You could've killed him!" Flippy said, angered.

_**I only want to kill those people closest to you. **_Fliqpy explained, almost with a cheery tone.

"I will not allow you to take control again." Flippy vowed.

_**Whatever. When the time is right, I will show you and everyone you know what the true meaning of pain and suffering is. **_with that, Fliqpy went away, for now.

Flippy returned home and went into his room to think. The only two things on his mind were Fliqpy and the neighbor girl. He wanted to know who this girl was and how he can keep her safe from Fliqpy. A knock at the front door interrupted his train of thought. He opened to door. Standing there was a boy about his age. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a yellow sweatshirt. Flippy looked down to see that the boy was also wearing faded blue jeans and pink bunny slippers.

"Can I help you?" Flippy asked.

"Hi. My name is Cuddles."

"I'm Flippy."

"You're the new kid, right?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah."

"Some of my friends would like to meet you so you're invited to meet us in the park, ten minutes from now."

"Sure, I'll be there."

With that, Cuddles left and Flippy shut the door. Flippy went to his room to change. Looks like he was going to make some friends. Then Flippy realized that Cuddles was one of the people the girl got in the car with. He was going to meet her.

_Yea! My second story! I hope you enjoyed this story and there will be more chapters to come. Who is this mysterious girl? Can Lumpy cure Flippy of his PTSD? Or will Fliqpy kill everyone? Who knows? More will be revealed in future chapters. Please Rate and Review._


	2. Chapter 2: Flaky

**Monster Within**

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Flippy's fight for control over his dark side. Flippy meets important characters who will have a part in his journey. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Flaky

Flippy looked himself over in the mirror. He had changed his clothes, because he was meeting some kids his age in the park. More importantly, he was finally meeting the neighbor girl. Flippy examined himself once more. He had forest-green hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a green military coat with a black t-shirt underneath. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and black combat boots. For some reason, as he walked out the door, he grabbed the green berate that belonged to his father. Flippy had no idea why he kept it.

As he approached the park, Flippy could see a group of nine kids his age. Flippy's heart skipped a beat when he saw the neighbor girl standing with two other girls. When he got closer, Cuddles ran up to meet him.

"I will introduce you to everybody." Cuddles said, catching his breath.

"Ok." Flippy replied.

"These two are Lifty and Shifty. They're twins and they're kleptomaniacs." Cuddles explained.

Lifty and Shifty were dressed pretty much the same. They were both wearing dark green t-shirts and light brown dress pants. They both had dark green hair and a mischievous smile. The only difference was that Shifty was wearing a light brown fedora.

"Nice to meet ya." Lifty said.

"You'll fit in just fine here." Shifty said.

"Next up is my best friend, Toothy. I've known him for four years." Cuddles said.

Toothy had obvious buck teeth and purple hair. He eyes were light purple and he owned a smile that could light up a room. He had on a dark purple t-shirt and sweatshirt, similar to Cuddles'. Toothy had on purple jeans and purple sneakers.

"Hello. I hope we can be friends." Toothy welcomed.

"This lovely lady is Giggles, my girlfriend." Cuddles said as Giggles giggled.

She had a red bow in her light pink hair. She had a white and pink blouse and a short denim skirt. She had red-violet colored eyes and a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like some lemonade? Petunia and I make the best in town." Giggles asked.

Flippy agreed and took a glass. As he drank the lemonade, Cuddles continued.

"Here is Giggles' best friend, Petunia."

Petunia had ocean-blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a tree-shaped air freshener around her neck. She had on a blue sweater and a long, light-blue skirt.

"Hey. I work at the local fast food place. The burgers there are delicious." Petunia said.

"She also has severe OCD." Cuddles whispered into Flippy's ear, then in his normal voice, "This Petunia's boyfriend, Handy. As you can see, He's an amputee."

Handy had on an orange worker jumpsuit. He had a tool belt on and was wearing a yellow hardhat. His hair was light orange and he was missing both of his arms up to his elbows.

"I was involved in a construction accident at my dad's site." Handy said, "Luckily I have this wonderful girl to look after me." Handy leaned over and kissed Petunia on her cheek.

"This guy over here is Splendid. He's the town local superhero." Cuddles said.

Splendid had a red ninja mask on and a light blue cape. His hair was light blue. His outfit consisted of blue and white.

"My father was best superhero around here. He died however. Now it's only me." Splendid said, not really welcoming Flippy.

"Last but not least, is my other best friend, whom of which I've known since we were six. This is Flaky." Cuddles finished.

Flaky had long red hair, tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and had on jeans, which was a lighter shade of red. Flaky nervously smiled at Flippy.

"H-hello. I'm glad t-to meet you." Flaky said.

"H-hi. I'm F-Flippy." Flippy said, with a similar tone.

"Let's get going everyone. The movie is going to start soon." Cuddles said, then asked, "You want to come, Flippy?"

"S-sure." Flippy said.

Then group then preceded to travel to the local movie theater. Flippy followed the group from behind. Then the familiar voice returned. _**I like all of them, especially the red-haired girl. I can't to introduce them to the pointy part of my knife. **_Flippy closed his eyes and fought the voice for control. As the group walked on, Petunia turned around.

"Are you ok, Flippy?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Flippy lied.

They entered the movie theater. They were going to see some war movie. They sat scattered around the theater. Petunia pulled Febreze out of her purse and sprayed her seat before sitting down. She then helped Handy sit and began feeding him his popcorn. Giggles and Cuddles sat together, kissing each other instead of watching the movie. Toothy, Lifty and Shifty were sitting together, telling dirty jokes, also ignoring the movie. The only other ones watching were Splendid, Flaky and Flippy. About Half-way through, the explosions and killing got to Flippy. His eyes began to change color, so he quickly ran out of the theater, into the lobby.

"What's wrong with him?" Splendid asked.

"I don't k-know. I-I'll go check on h-him." Flaky said, worried.

She got up and entered the lobby Flippy was standing against the wall, his back to her. They were the only ones here, because of the time. The employees were smoking weed in the back. Flaky approached Flippy. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Flippy? Are y-you ok." She asked.

"I'm not Flippy." He responded.

He suddenly turned around, grabbing Flaky's wrist. She noticed his dark yellow eyes, instead of his usual bright green. She refrained from calling out, not wanting to alert Splendid.

"You're h-hurting me." Flaky gasped.

"No shit. I actually want to kill you, but "good" Flippy is still resisting." Fliqpy said.

"W-who are y-you?"

"I'm "evil" Flippy. I am the stronger side. So, how painful do you want it?" Fliqpy said as he twisted Flaky's wrist, hearing a small crack.

"I w-will s-scream!" Flaky said, frightened, hurting, but still not wanting Splendid to hear her.

"Go ahead. I'll just kill whoever comes. Even that superhero." He said, "But I want you all to myself. I want to see how much I can play with you until you break."

Fliqpy then twisted Flaky's wrist the rest of the way, breaking it with an audible crack. He then pulled out a knife and brought toward Flaky's face.

"You need to smile more. How about I put a smile on that face." Fliqpy said, mimicking the Joker.

Flaky managed to let out a scream. Fliqpy's eyes changed from yellow to green right before her eyes. Flippy dropped the knife and let go of her wrist. After realizing what he did, he ran out of the lobby and ran back home. Flaky noticed that he dropped his berate along with his knife. As footsteps approached from behind, she tucked both away with her good hand.

"What the hell happened? Where's Flippy?" Splendid almost demanded.

"H-he got sick. S-so h-he went home." Flaky lied.

"What happened to your hand?" Cuddles asked.

"I s-slipped. I t-think it's b-broken."Flaky continued.

"I'll take you to the hospital and then I'll check on Flippy." Cuddles offered.

"No. Y-you both go b-back and finish t-the movie. I'll take myself t-to the h-hospital."

"No, I insist. You're like my sister."

"O-ok, thanks."

Cuddles led Flaky out to the car to take her to the hospital. Splendid told the others what happened. Though this incident made him more suspicious of Flippy, he did not tell anyone else.

"I hope they're both ok." Giggles said.

"That's Flaky for you. She's such a klutz." Shifty said.

"Yeah, she's always tripping or falling. I'm surprised she doesn't get broken bones more often." Lifty Said.

"Don't be mean!" Petunia scolded.

Flippy sat in his room holding a kitchen knife. Pop was on a date and Cub was at a sleepover. Flippy could not decide whether or not he should kill himself. He took three sleeping pills already, but that just left Fliqpy out of the picture for thirty minutes per pill. Flippy discovered this back at the hospital. he had an hour and a half to decide. He thought about Flaky. He did not want to hurt anyone. After fifteen minutes, Flippy fell asleep.

He was alone when he woke up. There was a voice mail on his phone.

"I'm staying at a hotel. I don't think I need to tell you why. Cub is going to spend another night at his friend's house. I'll see you later tonight." The message finished.

_** Drugs? Really Flippy? You are using sleep drugs to get rid of me? I didn't even get to kill anyone. What kind of friend are you? **_Fliqpy echoed in Flippy's mind.

"I'm not your friend. I will defeat you or die trying." Flippy said aloud.

_**Flaky is not going to come near you anymore. You will always be alone.**_

"I want you to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Flippy shouted aloud.

_**Harsh. Way to kill my buzz. I'll come back soon.**_

With that, the voice faded. Flippy could not wait till two. He ran to Lumpy's Psychologist's office. He ran past the secretary and entered. However, Lumpy was with another patient. She had on a white sweater and a light purple skirt. She was about Flippy's age. She had lavender-colored hair and light purple eyes. She was carrying a pickle.

"I'm sorry." Flippy said, as he went back into the waiting room.

"He doesn't have any more appointments after Lammy, so you can go in after." The secretary said, after three minutes of silence.

After ten minutes, Lammy walked out of the office. She was saying something to her pickle. Flippy hurried in.

"Help me!" Flippy pleaded, "He's getting stronger. It's harder for me to control him."

"Did you hurt someone?" Lumpy asked.

"I broke a girl's wrist." Flippy replied, ashamed.

"I see. Well I'm going to try meditation. Sit on the matt." Lumpy instructed.

They both sat on the matt. Lumpy began by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Flippy followed suit. For a while, it actually worked. Flippy felt no bad feelings. Fliqpy seemed more of a nightmare than a part of Flippy's personality. Flippy felt like he was in peace. _**I will not be defeated by meditation! I will kill everyone! But I think I'll play with Flaky before I kill her nice and slow.**_

**Gasp! Will this meditation be successful? Will there be any survivors? I haven't actually decided yet. Find out in Chapter 3. Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fliqpy

**Monster Within**

**Welcome to chapter three. I might include another chapter or two after this one. Last chapter had Flippy undergoing meditation. Will it work? I will have some characters die in this chapter ****WARNING: Petunia's death is very brutal. It is not for the faint of heart. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.****. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Fliqpy

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." Pop told Cuddles.

"Ok. Thanks anyway." Cuddles responded.

Cuddles walked away from the house. He knew Flaky would be concerned if he couldn't find him. The conversation he had with Flaky came to his mind.

"Cuddles, I have to tell you, about Flippy." Flaky said, after the doctor had let her go. They were sitting in Cuddles' car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, what about him?" Cuddles asked, intrigued.

"H-he was the o-one who broke my w-wrist." Flaky confessed.

"What? Why?" Cuddles asked, with a small amount of anger.

"No. I-it was him, b-but it wasn't."

"Huh?" Cuddles asked, confused.

"H-he has a split p-personality. One g-good, and o-one evil."

"..." Cuddles just sat there, even more confused.

"I n-noticed it last n-night. During t-the movie, he g-got up and l-left suddenly. I t-think anything that he sees as v-violent w-will cause him to become h-his evil p-personality." Flaky finished.

"I think I understand. So, he sees blood, goes crazy and kills us. But it's our fault right?" Cuddles asked, almost sarcastically.

"You d-don't get it. He n-needs our support a-and he needs u-us to help him. We can't c-condemn h-him because of something h-he can't c-control." Flaky said, with anger that surprised them both.

"I'm sorry, Flaky. You're right." Cuddles apologized.

"Please d-don't tell S-Splendid. He d-dislikes him as it is." Flaky pleaded.

"Ok. I won't."

Then Cuddles dropped her off at her house and then went home himself.

Cuddles had been looking for Flippy all morning. He continued thinking about Flippy and Flaky._ They both alike. He has severe PTSD and she had several phobias and she has a lesser case of PTSD, _Cuddles thought to himself, _Anything that reminds her of her father causes her to sob uncontrollably, curl up in the fetal position and refuse to talk._ Cuddles decided to check the local psychologist's office, since he searched all the conventional places a teenager would be.

Splendid was following Cuddles. He had heard their conversation last night and was planning on stopping Flippy, by any means necessary. _I must protect Flaky. I couldn't save my twin when he needed me, so he joined the dark side, _Splendid thought to himself, suddenly reminded of Splendont.

Pop sat worried in his living room. He was afraid of losing Flippy. He already lost so much. Cub was playing with his train set he got for Christmas. Pop had to watch Cub closely, because last year, Cub had drooled on it and got a shock. Fortunately, Cub was not seriously injured, but Pop didn't want to take any more chances. Pop had considered calling the police, but he decided against it.

"Everything will be ok." Pop told himself.

Flippy wondered through a strange land. It was full of flowers and rainbows and sunshine. He sat down at a table and began to drink some tea. However, sinister laughter interrupted Flippy. He turned around to be face to face with Fliqpy.

"Hiya Flippy! You're looking well." Fliqpy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Flippy demanded.

"I guess you forgot. We share the same body, dumbass!" Fliqpy said, irritated.

"Get out of my head, now." Flippy said sternly.

"Come on. I thought we had something special."

"Oh God, you're making it sound like we're lovers." Flippy said disgusted.

"Who knows? It might be exciting to fuck yourself." Fliqpy said, "Anyway, I'm taking over from now on. My bloodlust must be fulfilled."

"I will not let you out."

"Empty promises, Flippy. Empty promises is all you spout out."

Flippy opened his eyes. He was still himself. However, the office was trashed and there was blood everywhere. Flippy looked around and saw Lumpy and his secretary had been stabbed to death.

"Oh my..." Flippy didn't finish as he began vomiting in a trashcan.

**This was the only way to kill with you around. I had to do it without you conscious, **Fliqpy echoed from Flippy's mind.

Flippy grabbed the knife and ran out the back. At the same time, Cuddles was knocking on the door. After several minutes of no answer, Cuddles walked away._ They must be closed, _He thought to himself. However, Splendid knew what went on in there. He used his x-ray vision and saw two bodies and no Flippy. Splendid flew away, wanting to stop Flippy before he killed more people.

Pop had taken Cub to the zoo, to get his mind of the things happening now. So when Flaky had went to Flippy's house, it was dark and empty. She tried the door and found it to be unlocked.

Handy and Toothy were walking home. Fliqpy stalked them from the bushes.

"No problem, Toothy." Handy said.

"Thanks." Toothy said, "I'm glad I have a friend I can talk to about this."

"I thought you were such good friends with Cuddles."

"I am. I just can't find him."

"Hello boys." Fliqpy said, emerging from the bushes.

"Flippy?" Handy asked.

"Nope. I'm his evil twin." Fliqpy said pulling out a very sharp knife.

"W-what are you going to do?" Toothy asked, getting scared.

"I'm going to gut you two with this knife." Fliqpy said, as if giving the time of day.

"H-ha ha. N-nice joke Flippy." Toothy said.

"It's not a joke." Fliqpy said

Suddenly, Fliqpy stabbed Toothy in the chest. Toothy couldn't scream. Handy ran, but tripped. When he couldn't get up, he made his trademarked angry face. Fliqpy stood over Handy. He stabbed Handy several times in the back. Handy and Toothy eventually died of blood loss. The shock of being stabbed prevented them from screaming.

Fliqpy then traveled to the local restaurant. They don't open for another hour, so the only one there was Petunia. She was cleaning the grill.

"Hi, Flippy." Petunia said, "We're not open yet."

"I know. And I'm not Fliqpy. Why does everyone make that mistake?" Fliqpy said, getting agitated.

"What?" Petunia asked.

Fliqpy backhanded her to the ground. He then turned on the deep fryer. He picked Petunia up off the ground and tried to shove her face into the deep fryer. Petunia desperately held onto the sides, begging him to stop. He just laughed and gained the upper hand. He shoved Petunia's face into the deep fryer. She screamed for a few seconds. This allowed the hot grease to slide down her throat, burning her esophagus and stomach. She died within two minutes. Fliqpy let her body drop to the ground. He slipped out the back before anyone entered the restaurant.

Lifty and Shifty were sitting in their room. They were watching some TV show.

"You should try some of this weed. I am baked." Shifty said.

"O-okay." Lifty said nervous. He never tried weed before.

"You know what else we should do?" Shifty said getting closer to his brother.

"Dude, you must be really high. We haven't done 'that' in three years." Lifty said moving a little bit away.

Then Fliqpy tapped on their window.

"Let me in." He said.

"Do you see him too?" Shifty asked.

"Yeah. That's Flippy." Lifty said, opening the window.

"Thanks, idiots." Fliqpy said pulling out his bloodied knife.

"What are you..." Lifty started to say.

Fliqpy plunged the knife into Lifty's gut and twisted. he fell to the floor, bleeding quickly to death. Shifty got up and tried to run. Fliqpy tripped him. he then gutted Shifty. Once both were dead, he slipped out the window.

**Sorry for the slow update. What a horrifying thing! I've reread Petunia's death and now I don't think it's that bad. Yes for those you noticed, there was some implied twincest between Lifty and Shifty. For special request only will I expand on this implied twincest. Hope you enjoyed the deaths of some of the characters. More chapters to follow. R & R.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flippy

**Monster Within**

**Ya! I finally got the time to update! Anyway, this might be the last chapter. However, fear not. I will add an alternate ending chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 4: Flippy**

"Hello?" Flaky called from within the dark house.

Nobody was there. Flaky checked all the rooms. She did find a note on the fridge that read:

"Flippy, I've taken Cub to the zoo. Please come if you're feeling better. Oh and your friend stopped by, what was his name? Cuddles I think. He's worried about you, they all are."

Flaky put the note down after reading it. She had to find Cuddles. She ran out of the house.

Splendid landed at a construction site. He tracked Fliqpy here. He looked around and saw a body. He walked around using his x-ray vision, trying to find Fliqpy. Then he saw him, just standing there in the open.

"Flippy! I will stop from killing any more people!"

"Idiot hero." Fliqpy said calmly.

"Would you like to be jailed for the rest of your life, or do you want me to end it for you?" Splendid asked, trying to intimidate him.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? I guess I was right about you being an idiot. I have no fear, bitch."

"You will." Splendid said as he shot lasers out of his eyes.

Fliqpy dodged and threw a sharp blade at the hero. Splendid just stood there, believing himself to be invincible. So he was very surprised when the blade entered his chest. Fliqpy smiled and laughed.

"I guess you're not as invincible as you think you are. Enjoy your slow death." Fliqpy said, turning around and walking away.

As splendid laid there, bleeding, dying, and unable to call out, he suddenly remembered something that his father told him.

"Krypto Nut is our only weakness, my sons." his father told Splendid and Splendont, "Which makes our choice of planet to live on ironic. Some scientists found that Krypto Nut grows naturally on Earth. Which means you have to be extra careful."

"I will papa." young Splendid said.

"Nothing can kill us." Splendont boasted.

"Splendont, as long as you avoid high concentrations of Krypto Nut, then nothing will kill you." Their father said.

Splendid began crying silently. The Krypto Nut was especially high in this location. As he began to lose consciousness, he cursed himself for forgetting his father's wisdom.

"I'm...sorry...F-Flaky..." Splendid managed to say with his last breath.

Cuddles arrived home. He flipped on the news. What he saw shocked him.

"Several bodies were found, killed at different locations and different times. Most of the victims were students at Happy Tree High. Their identities will be revealed once their families have been notified. The Killer is still at large..." the TV news reporter said.

Cuddles turned the TV off. He knew that he was in danger, as well as his remaining friends. He got up and went out the door. _I can't believe this. I can't believe that Flippy is killing everyone, _Cuddles thought to himself. He set off for Flaky's house. However, before he could get down the driveway, he bumped into Flaky.

"Cuddles, I-I'm sorry." She said, helping him up, "Have you s-seen Flippy?"

"No. But I think he's killed some our friends." Cuddles said, saddened.

"What?" Flaky said, shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, it was on the news. They didn't say if they knew who it was, but they did say a murderer was on the loose."

"O-oh my God. W-we have t-to find him."

"Are you sure that's wise? We might die too."

"N-no. Flippy is s-still in t-there somewhere. W-we can h-help him. I k-know it." Flaky said, running off.

Cuddles could do nothing but follow her. Little did they know, Fliqpy was watching them from the bushes. He silently followed them. However, he stopped at Giggles' house. She was home all alone. He knocked on the door.

"Flippy. I'm glad you're safe. Did you hear there is a killer on the loose?" Giggle asked him as she shut the door.

"Yeah. You just let him in, you stupid bitch." Fliqpy said, pulling out a knife.

"Flippy, you don't want to do this. We're friends, remember?"

"Are you begging? I like it." He said, advancing toward her.

Fliqpy then plunged his knife into her gut and slide down. As the blood and intestines spilled out, Fliqpy began laughing. As Giggles fell to the ground, a tear fell from her eye. Fliqpy just smirked and gave an extra stab into the side of her head. After she died, he slipped out of the house.

"We'll w-wait here. H-he'll have to c-come back eventually." Flaky said, leading Cuddles into Flippy's house.

"Are you sure we should do that? What if he kills us?" Cuddles asked.

"H-he won't. I'm s-sure of it."

They didn't have to wait long. Fliqpy opened the front door. He had a bloody knife, a twisted grin, and dark yellow eyes.

"Hi guys. What are you doing in my house?" Fliqpy asked.

"So it's true. You did kill our friends." Cuddles said, seeing the knife.

"That's right. I would have caught up with you guys sooner, but I got side tracked." He said, revealing a bloody lock of Giggles' pink hair.

"No. No, it can't be." Cuddles said, tears welling in his eyes, "I'll Kill You, You Son Of A Bitch!" Cuddles said, tackling Fliqpy to the ground.

"C-Cuddles, no!" Flaky shouted, getting scared.

The two teens wrestled each other. Cuddles punched Fliqpy in the face bloodying his nose. Fliqpy, in turn, kneed Cuddles in the balls. He then threw Cuddles off. Fliqpy stood up, taking a small piece of lead pipe, with a sharpened end, out of his jacket pocket. He acquired it a the construction site, where he killed Splendid. Flaky gasped when she saw it, somehow knowing what he was going to do with it. Just as Cuddles got up, Fliqpy forced the sharpened end into Cuddles' chest. It punctured his heart. As Cuddles began dying, his blood began pouring from the other end of the pipe like a water faucet. Flaky began sobbing. Fliqpy just smiled and walked toward her.

"That was fun. How do you want to die, love?" Fliqpy asked Flaky, with a large smile.

"P-please d-don't k-kill me. F-Flippy, y-you h-have to f-fight him." She said, frightened.

"You can't call Flippy. He's deep into my mind. It's my body now. You should really do something about the stuttering, baby." Fliqpy said, grabbing her by her throat.

"I-I know h-he's in t-there s-somewhere. I'm n-not scared o-of you."

"I like you. You have a never-give-up attitude. I think I'm going to enjoy myself before I kill you." Fliqpy said as he reached down to undo his belt.

Just then, Flaky pulled Flippy's pocket knife out of her pocket and stabbed Fliqpy in the eye. He screamed in pain. As he did, he stabbed Flaky in the gut. Her scream caused his remaining eye to change back to normal. He released Flaky. He pulled the knife out of his eye socket. Flaky fell to the ground, holding her wound.

"T-thank y-you..." Flippy said, losing consciousness.

The police and paramedics arrived at the scene. Both Flaky and Flippy were pronounced dead. Pop got a call on his cell. As he took this call, Cub had gotten too close to the edge of the bear habitat. Cub fell in and broke his arm. Cub's screams made Pop drop his phone right in the middle of the police officer's call. Pop and many other people looked on in horror as Cub is savagely killed and eaten by the bear.

**Well, the horror is over. This chapter seems shorter than the others. As I said, I might include an alternate ending chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
